uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Ps 78/kjv
: }|1| 78:1 Give ear, O my people, to my law: incline your ears to the words of my mouth. }} : }|2| 78:2 I will open my mouth in a parable: I will utter dark sayings of old: }} : }|3| 78:3 Which we have heard and known, and our fathers have told us. }} : }|4| 78:4 We will not hide them from their children, shewing to the generation to come the praises of the LORD, and his strength, and his wonderful works that he hath done. }} : }|5| 78:5 For he established a testimony in Jacob, and appointed a law in Israel, which he commanded our fathers, that they should make them known to their children: }} : }|6| 78:6 That the generation to come might know them, even the children which should be born; who should arise and declare them to their children: }} : }|7| 78:7 That they might set their hope in God, and not forget the works of God, but keep his commandments: }} : }|8| 78:8 And might not be as their fathers, a stubborn and rebellious generation; a generation that set not their heart aright, and whose spirit was not stedfast with God. }} : }|9| 78:9 The children of Ephraim, being armed, and carrying bows, turned back in the day of battle. }} : }|10| 78:10 They kept not the covenant of God, and refused to walk in his law; }} : }|11| 78:11 And forgat his works, and his wonders that he had shewed them. }} : }|12| 78:12 Marvellous things did he in the sight of their fathers, in the land of Egypt, in the field of Zoan. }} : }|13| 78:13 He divided the sea, and caused them to pass through; and he made the waters to stand as an heap. }} : }|14| 78:14 In the daytime also he led them with a cloud, and all the night with a light of fire. }} : }|15| 78:15 He clave the rocks in the wilderness, and gave them drink as out of the great depths. }} : }|16| 78:16 He brought streams also out of the rock, and caused waters to run down like rivers. }} : }|17| 78:17 And they sinned yet more against him by provoking the most High in the wilderness. }} : }|18| 78:18 And they tempted God in their heart by asking meat for their lust. }} : }|19| 78:19 Yea, they spake against God; they said, Can God furnish a table in the wilderness? }} : }|20| 78:20 Behold, he smote the rock, that the waters gushed out, and the streams overflowed; can he give bread also? can he provide flesh for his people? }} : }|21| 78:21 Therefore the LORD heard this, and was wroth: so a fire was kindled against Jacob, and anger also came up against Israel; }} : }|22| 78:22 Because they believed not in God, and trusted not in his salvation: }} : }|23| 78:23 Though he had commanded the clouds from above, and opened the doors of heaven, }} : }|24| 78:24 And had rained down manna upon them to eat, and had given them of the corn of heaven. }} : }|25| 78:25 Man did eat angels' food: he sent them meat to the full. }} : }|26| 78:26 He caused an east wind to blow in the heaven: and by his power he brought in the south wind. }} : }|27| 78:27 He rained flesh also upon them as dust, and feathered fowls like as the sand of the sea: }} : }|28| 78:28 And he let it fall in the midst of their camp, round about their habitations. }} : }|29| 78:29 So they did eat, and were well filled: for he gave them their own desire; }} : }|30| 78:30 They were not estranged from their lust. But while their meat was yet in their mouths, }} : }|31| 78:31 The wrath of God came upon them, and slew the fattest of them, and smote down the chosen men of Israel. }} : }|32| 78:32 For all this they sinned still, and believed not for his wondrous works. }} : }|33| 78:33 Therefore their days did he consume in vanity, and their years in trouble. }} : }|34| 78:34 When he slew them, then they sought him: and they returned and enquired early after God. }} : }|35| 78:35 And they remembered that God was their rock, and the high God their redeemer. }} : }|36| 78:36 Nevertheless they did flatter him with their mouth, and they lied unto him with their tongues. }} : }|37| 78:37 For their heart was not right with him, neither were they stedfast in his covenant. }} : }|38| 78:38 But he, being full of compassion, forgave their iniquity, and destroyed them not: yea, many a time turned he his anger away, and did not stir up all his wrath. }} : }|39| 78:39 For he remembered that they were but flesh; a wind that passeth away, and cometh not again. }} : }|40| 78:40 How oft did they provoke him in the wilderness, and grieve him in the desert! }} : }|41| 78:41 Yea, they turned back and tempted God, and limited the Holy One of Israel. }} : }|42| 78:42 They remembered not his hand, nor the day when he delivered them from the enemy. }} : }|43| 78:43 How he had wrought his signs in Egypt, and his wonders in the field of Zoan: }} : }|44| 78:44 And had turned their rivers into blood; and their floods, that they could not drink. }} : }|45| 78:45 He sent divers sorts of flies among them, which devoured them; and frogs, which destroyed them. }} : }|46| 78:46 He gave also their increase unto the caterpiller, and their labour unto the locust. }} : }|47| 78:47 He destroyed their vines with hail, and their sycomore trees with frost. }} : }|48| 78:48 He gave up their cattle also to the hail, and their flocks to hot thunderbolts. }} : }|49| 78:49 He cast upon them the fierceness of his anger, wrath, and indignation, and trouble, by sending evil angels among them. }} : }|50| 78:50 He made a way to his anger; he spared not their soul from death, but gave their life over to the pestilence; }} : }|51| 78:51 And smote all the firstborn in Egypt; the chief of their strength in the tabernacles of Ham: }} : }|52| 78:52 But made his own people to go forth like sheep, and guided them in the wilderness like a flock. }} : }|53| 78:53 And he led them on safely, so that they feared not: but the sea overwhelmed their enemies. }} : }|54| 78:54 And he brought them to the border of his sanctuary, even to this mountain, which his right hand had purchased. }} : }|55| 78:55 He cast out the heathen also before them, and divided them an inheritance by line, and made the tribes of Israel to dwell in their tents. }} : }|56| 78:56 Yet they tempted and provoked the most high God, and kept not his testimonies: }} : }|57| 78:57 But turned back, and dealt unfaithfully like their fathers: they were turned aside like a deceitful bow. }} : }|58| 78:58 For they provoked him to anger with their high places, and moved him to jealousy with their graven images. }} : }|59| 78:59 When God heard this, he was wroth, and greatly abhorred Israel: }} : }|60| 78:60 So that he forsook the tabernacle of Shiloh, the tent which he placed among men; }} : }|61| 78:61 And delivered his strength into captivity, and his glory into the enemy's hand. }} : }|62| 78:62 He gave his people over also unto the sword; and was wroth with his inheritance. }} : }|63| 78:63 The fire consumed their young men; and their maidens were not given to marriage. }} : }|64| 78:64 Their priests fell by the sword; and their widows made no lamentation. }} : }|65| 78:65 Then the LORD awaked as one out of sleep, and like a mighty man that shouteth by reason of wine. }} : }|66| 78:66 And he smote his enemies in the hinder parts: he put them to a perpetual reproach. }} : }|67| 78:67 Moreover he refused the tabernacle of Joseph, and chose not the tribe of Ephraim: }} : }|68| 78:68 But chose the tribe of Judah, the mount Zion which he loved. }} : }|69| 78:69 And he built his sanctuary like high palaces, like the earth which he hath established for ever. }} : }|70| 78:70 He chose David also his servant, and took him from the sheepfolds: }} : }|71| 78:71 From following the ewes great with young he brought him to feed Jacob his people, and Israel his inheritance. }} : }|72| 78:72 So he fed them according to the integrity of his heart; and guided them by the skilfulness of his hands. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *